


Broken Curfew

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Friendship, Gen, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sneaking Out, Winter, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Scott, Jean, and Kurt break curfew to go to the movies.





	Broken Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lallej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallej/gifts).



Snow was falling outside of the window in the night surrounding the school. Kurt perched on the edge of his bed as he idly watched it. He was fully dressed, despite most of the students having switched to more comfortable clothing after classes had finished for the day. The radio was on, with Casey Kasem telling a story that would lead into the next song in the program. Kurt’s tail moved just a little.

The door opened and in stepped Scott Summers, Kurt’s roommate and friend. He had been down in the common room, as far as anybody else knew he was studying. Kurt knew better. Scott had been watching for when Hank would leave to head to the airport. He was going to a scientific conference on matters that were certainly very fascinating, but beyond the current level of teenage students.

“Hank’s gone,” Scott said. 

The Professor and Raven had already left earlier. They had plans to attend a political debate about mutant rights. Most of the staff and faculty had already gone home for the day. That left Peter as the only adult around the school.

“Are the others coming?” Kurt asked.

“Jubilee isn’t feeling good so she went to bed early, Ororo said she has too much studying to do, but Jean is in. She just said she has to get changed.”

Kurt got up and put his warm jacket on as they waited for Jean to arrive. It wasn’t long until they heard the light rap of Jean’s knuckles against the frame of the door. Scott opened it, letting Jean in, and quickly shut it behind her. The less people that saw them the better.

“Is everybody ready?” Kurt asked. When Scott and Jean both said that they were Kurt said. “We will need to be by the window.”

Kurt stepped closer to the window, with Scott and Jean not far behind him. He looked out the window to the snow covered ground illuminated by the mansion’s lights. When he felt Jean and Scott each put a hand on him, he teleported, taking them outside and onto the frosted ground. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friends. Seeing both of them with him he gave them a toothy grin before teleporting again, away from the school and into the dark road that led away from it. Again and again he teleported, always within his line of sight, when training with his fellow X-Men he’d been practicing his stamina at both teleporting multiple people and teleporting many times in a row. While not as comfortable as taking the car to the mall, it was faster and was less likely to get them caught. They stopped at the edge of the mall’s parking lot.

“We can just walk the rest of the way from here,” Scott said. It wasn’t that unusual for students from the school to come to the mall, and the people around here had gotten used to some very unusual appearances, but just teleporting around this many people for no reason just wasn’t a good idea.

“I very much enjoyed the last movie we went to,” Kurt said.

“Well, this time is a bit different,” Jean said. “It’s a horror film and we’re going to have to sneak in.”

“Ah, do you want me to teleport us in? Or are you going to use your psychic abilities?” Kurt asked.

“Neither,” Jean said.

“We’re just going to buy tickets for a different movie and sneak in to see Christine. After what we did in that military base this will be a piece of cake,” Scott said.

Together the teens trudged through the parking lot and to the welcome doors of the mall. Even at this time it was busy, packed full of Christmas shoppers. Kurt sometimes found it amazing how all these people could continue their lives when just months ago the world was threatened by En Sabah Nur. The three then made a beeline for the theater that was inside the mall. 

There was a decent line to get tickets, but not so long that they had to be worried about sold out shows. The three talked about classes and friends as they waited in line. Time seemed to pass quickly as they soon found themselves at the ticket booth.

“Can I help you?” asked the teen that wasn’t much older than them in the uncomfortable looking uniform in the booth.

“Three for Terms of Endearment,” Scott said. 

The other teen didn’t even give the three of them a second glance as Scott paid him and he handed over the tickets. Scott handed Kurt and Jean their tickets as they stepped past the booth and into the lobby of the theater.

Once inside the three approached the concession stand. After some short discussion it was decided that the largest size of popcorn would be the best snack for the three of them to share. Each chipped in a little for the cost of the popcorn.

They then headed toward the stantions that separated the lobby from the rest of the movie theater. Another teen that looked even less comfortable in their uniform than the other took their tickets, tore them, then directed them to go to the left and they wanted the last theater on the right. 

The three did indeed go to the left, but instead of going into the last theater on the right they went into the second-to-last theater on the right. Instead of heading into the theater that was playing Terms of Endearment they headed into the theater that was playing Christine.

They got settled into three seats in a middle row. Scott was in the middle and had the popcorn so that both Kurt and Jean could easily get to it. Kurt stared as the movie started, taking an occasional handful of popcorn. The movie was different than Star Wars and he was enjoying it.

About twenty or so minutes into the film Kurt felt something hit the back of his head. He ignored it until he felt it again. Kurt turned to ask Scott about it when he saw a piece of popcorn hit Scott in the back of the head. Judging on the face Scott was making, this wasn’t the first piece to hit him. He saw Jean get hit with a piece. The three attempted to focus on the movie, to ignore whoever was throwing popcorn at the back of their heads.

After ten minutes it was Scott who angrily stood up, turned around to face the person behind them and them promptly said nothing. Kurt and Jean both turned in their chairs to see who was behind them. 

It was Peter Maximoff, wearing another band t-shirt and his recognizable silver jacket. His goggles were perched on top of his head.

“Um…” Scott got out.

“Busted,” Peter said with a smirk.


End file.
